


Don't Say a Word

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doing the Right Thing, Established Relationship, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Season 1 Episode 4 Spoilers, Tough choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt, but Jim stayed silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say a Word

Jim stared at Barbara for a long moment, struggling to hold back his urge to do something, say something to keep her, but when it came down to it, they had threatened to kill her over the things she might have known and he would never give them room to hurt her again.

He stayed silent.

Barbara stared back, searching his eyes for something but didn't find it. He could see the hurt flicker in her eyes; he watched her steel herself against the disappointment to walk away.

It hurt, but he stayed silent, forced himself to watch her go without calling her back, forced himself to stay silent.

He was willing to lose her if it meant keeping her alive.


End file.
